Lord Of The Dance?
by Pop-goes-the-Prussia
Summary: Loosely Based off of Michael Flatley's Lord of The Dance. Mainly UK/ Ireland brothers and USxUK. Please read and review!


PROLOGUE~ Siamsa 

The night was still, and the air was thick with magic. This magic was radiating off a small Welsh pixie, whose dark, sandy blonde hair was hidden beneath a golden cap, his light green eyes covered by closed eyelids and thick eyelashes. This was the night when he would prove his skill as a pixie and test his skill sin the ultimate trial. Bringing the dead to life. There, he stood, unnerved in the midst of the corpses of three Fae, and one human. To the uneducated onlooker, it might look as if a small, slender, boy was sprinkling sparkles on four sleeping people. But alas, there was much more than just fairy dust involved in this ritual. Our little friend had to concentrate his whole being into those particles, dissolve them with magic, then say the incantation which transferred whatever life he had put into the small pieces into the dead. After he spoke the incantation, there was silence. There was always silence after a spell. The magic in the air needed to recollect itself. Then the bodies began to stir, not like some odd zombie like creature, but like dancers. There were placing their hands and feet in positions which, put together, made a hauntingly fluid dance. After a few moments, a panpipe could be heard. And more magical creatures came to join in the dance, drawn by the strong magic. For once, it seemed as if the whole magical world was at peace. Elves dancing with sprites in a lively jig, and centaurs with fauns, but the peace did not last long. The fae quickly dissipated, for they couldn't tell the nature of the newly sensed power. Through the mist that concealed the fae's gathering from mundane eyes, came the figure of a young man, clad in a deep emerald cloak, a loose tunic, and pants. ((OBVIOUSLY! XD)) Though he knew the others were receding into the forest, he paid to mind. This man was practically King. One of the most respected figures in this realm. His clothes and shaggy blond hair, gave an air of causality, but his bright green eyes, yelled nobility. This man was known for his ever-so-humble, yet tactful air in the conference room. All humbleness was lost when he started to move. He radiated confidence and pride as he clicked his heels in quick succession, trebling and taping away as he pleased. It seemed as if he was dancing to his own music inside his head. It surprised all of the concealed creatures when the man began to dance. People with such high status just didn't up and dance. Nevertheless, our magical friend kept on smiling all the way. Some say that passions can be magical intensifiers. for some, they felt it most when singing, others when tending to animals. Arthur Kirkland, soon to be King of The Court, was one of the people who felt most alive when dancing.

Now, who am I to say that I ken so much about this wee Welsh pixie and our dancing friend? Well, seeing as that I'm their big broth, I should ken all about them… You heard me. Narrating this story is none other than yours truly, Aidan Kirkland, big brother to Cadfael Kirkland, and Arthur Kirkland. You'll be meeting our other bothers soon, so donnae run off on us so easily, ye hear? I play another part in this story other than the drybeat narrator…

A/N- Okay, so this fic revolves mostly around the British/ Irish Brothers, and is loosely based on the epicness that is, Michael Flateley's Lord of The Dance. Artie is Mr. TwinkleToesFlatley in the story (Minus the pompous Leprechaun-ness). And I made Wales that pixie-ish girl you see in gold throughout the show. This is kinda sorta based on the first dance in the show, I know it's not called Siamsa, but I think that song fits best with the happy dancing scene. I'll need at least 5 reviews to continue! So please tell me what you think!

Pairings: USxUK (Yep, I'm squeezing it in there… XD) , One-sided FrUK … and others if I can fit them in. If you can guess what other part Scotty's going to play, than you get a one-shot! (Please Keep it Hetalia. No state/ region/ city OCs, no lemons,… XD) Keep reading!


End file.
